Lauren's Bad Day
by Luc91
Summary: Lauren is frustrated with various things, alone time with Joey being one of them. Based on Spoiler's for Eastenders Monday 14th January 2013. Joey/Lauren. One Shot. Please Read & Review! Thanks :)


**Lauren's Bad Day**

**A/N: So this is based on Monday's spoiler's so if you haven't read them and don't want to know, don't read! You have been warned. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V.

Ok, I'm officially going crazy! Who knew it would be so hard to find just a few hours alone. Ever since Joey and I got back together, I'd been trying to find somewhere we could be alone to give us some privacy. Unfortunately, we just couldn't; my place was always busy and Alice or Kat were always at his. It had been a long few weeks since we were last together and now we were both starting to feel frustrated at the pent up sexual tension that had been building. We were both young, so come on, seriously, we needed to find somewhere soon or otherwise I, at least, was gonna explode.

I was even more frustrated today but not because of my need for Joey but because I tried to do something positive by helping Mum out at the salon but feel like it was just another slap in the face. While tidying the bookings diary, I found a letter revealing Mum skipped her hospital appointment. Why would she do that? She knows how important it is she attends regularly. After everything we went through last year, I thought she would want to look after herself and us. It was virtually killing me keeping it a secret and looking after Mum without help; Dad being too busy with his new 'wife' to be with us. When I'd confronted her, she said it was none of my business what she did as I was just a child. Scoffing at her remarks and before the argument heated up even more; I grabbed my things and told Mum to get stuffed.

That was what had led me to drinking away my troubles in the Vic. I couldn't find Joey so the next best thing was a drink.

"You know you're getting predictable." I turned to see said person walking over and standing next to me at the bar.

"And you're getting boring." I gave him a half smile despite my fed up feeling.

Joey gave me a nudge as he ordered a beer for himself and me an Orange juice, annoyingly, from Alfie. "So what's up with you now? I got your message; you sounded angry."

Sighing, I rested my head on my arms on the bar. "Mum skipped an appointment at the hospital and then when I confronted her about it, we just got into another argument. I swear it's pointless in trying to do the right thing in my family. All it does is cause me more trouble."

"And you predictably came straight here to sulk, right?" Joey gave me a condescending look; he was so arrogant and hypocritical sometimes. Didn't he get to sulk in his own way when he took off after his Dad died without thinking about me? Or when he left the square and broke my heart the first time? Ok, maybe those times were slightly different but still.

I rolled my eyes before speaking again. "Actually, I called you on my way over here but you didn't answer. How else am I meant to let out my frustration without causing trouble or harm to anyone else? Come on, give me a good alternative." I challenged.

"Well there is one thing I could think of..." I knew what he was suggesting.

"Don't even get me started on that either, Joey!" I let out a groan of frustration. "I hate this, Joey. You need to do something about that. Can't you find us somewhere where we can be alone?"

"I've been trying." I thought back to last week; my Dad had given Joey the day off from the car lot (where Dad had given him a second chance) so Joey suggested that with Dad at work, Mum at work and Abi and Oscar at school, my place would be empty. We had thought that finally our frustrating wait would be over and were at my place thinking we had the place to ourselves as expected; things just starting to heat up in my room when I heard the front door slam shut followed by my parents shouting. That had killed the mood instantly.

The other problem we had was that neither of us could afford to book a night away anywhere and we weren't about to book into the B&B as Kim was one of the biggest gossips around and our relationship would be out quicker than the deed was done. Plus, I wasn't going anywhere near Dad's 'wife'.

Joey glanced around us when I felt his arm sneak around my waist and squeezed it; he knew how to get to me. "Well, try harder. If you don't, I'm not sure I'll be able to keep waiting much longer. Maybe I'll have to take to satisfying myself permanently."

I heard Joey groan this time at my words as he took a drink of his beer. "You're gonna kill me, Lauren Branning."

"I can try." I smirked. Maybe I should take matters into my own hands to fix this; Joey hadn't been very successful so far.

"You feel like doing something later?" I shrugged at Joey's question.

"Not got anything better to do so might as well." He smiled. "What you thinking?"

"Not sure yet. I've got to go take a delivery for Sharon but it shouldn't take long; I'll text you in a bit. Just don't get too drunk please." He smiled as he looked at his phone for the time. "Love ya." He added, quietly.

"Guess I still just about love ya, too." He gave me a cheeky grin before disappearing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was still sat in the Vic an hour later but Joey's words were stuck in my head so I'd only had another Orange juice. Something about the way he said not to get drunk made me not want to drink anymore right now in case I couldn't stop and disappointed him. Every now and then I could still be rational.

"Hey, baby girl, how's you?" I looked up to see Fats standing next to me.

"Eh, you know, wish my life wasn't so fucked up. You alright?" I asked, not really paying that much attention, still hung up on my own problems. I didn't want to go home just yet as I knew Abi was home revising for her exams.

"Yeah just trying to think of somewhere special to take Pops. I'm picking her up in twenty to take her out, celebrating three months, ain't we?" He was so loved up with Poppy; they were perfect for each other.

"Where you thinking of taking her?" The wheels in my mind were suddenly switched on and working on a plan.

He sighed. "She keeps going on about this place up West buts it's probably super expensive, man."

Out west, eh? That would certainly take a while. "Fats, is she special?" He nodded. I needed to be a little conniving but it would so be worth it if it pays off. Besides, it's not like I'm hurting anyone with this. "Come on, Fats, don't you think you should treat her then? Make her feel special and loved. It's not like it's an everyday event. And Poppy doesn't strike me as being into really extravagant kind of places."

"You know what, you're right. Thanks, Lauren." He clapped me on the back. "I'm gonna go change."

I nodded. "Good luck."

Waiting until he had left, I grabbed my coat and headed towards Dot's where my other Nan was currently living.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I arrived at Dot's and waited for someone to open the door. As expected, Poppy opened the door a few seconds later. I tried to calm myself to avoid letting my excitement get the better of me.

"Lauren, what are you doing here? Is everything ok? I heard what happened with Tanya; I'm so sorry I never noticed the letter. I completely agree with you that your Mum shouldn't have skipped her appointment; it is important she follows what they recommend." Poppy was so kind but also very honest in her opinion which I respected.

"Thanks. It's not your fault. Anyway, just wondered is my Nan in?" I knew she was supposed to be going out but I needed to check without being caught out.

Poppy smiled and shook her head as she closed the door behind me. "No, sorry. You've just missed her. She was going out with Ava, something about spending some time meeting Ava's son. Ava picked her up about an hour ago and they won't be back until late." The tall girl in front recalled.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot. Sorry to bother you." Poppy shook her head at me, the smile still on her face. "Are you going somewhere?"

"It's our three month anniversary so Fats is taking me out. Oh, I need to just go grab something, I'll be right back." This was turning out to be easier than expected.

Poppy disappeared back upstairs as I spied her keys in her bag on the floor. Grabbing them quickly, I shoved them in my pocket. "Hey, Pops, I gotta go. Have fun and I'll see you around."

"Thanks, Lauren. I'll let your Nan know you called round when she's back tonight." I heard her shout down.

"Thanks." Quickly leaving, I smirked. Maybe today wouldn't suck as much as I thought it was going to as I had just a couple of hours ago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After leaving my Nan's, I pulled my phone out and dialled Joey's number. Hopefully he would have finished at the club by now.

"You missing me?" He answered as I crossed back to the square.

"I don't even get a hello now?" I sat on a bench facing towards the house, and like a stalker, I watched and waited for Poppy and Fatboy to leave.

"Why waste time with hellos?" He shot back at me. "What's up?"

"So about our situation, what if I told you I've sorted it? All you need to do is meet me at Dot's in ten minutes, ok? And you better be ready." I knew Fatboy would appear soon and we would finally get round to satisfying some needs at least.

I heard Joey let out a groan. "Lauren, you better not be messing."

"Why would I joke about something like this? I'm going crazy!" I heard Joey laugh at my exasperation.

"I'm just leaving the club now; where are you?"I glanced over hearing voices when I saw my Mum and Dad walking up the steps to our house, things didn't look good but I wasn't about to rush over. "Lauren?"

I shook my head and turned my attention back to Joey. "Just sitting in the square. Come meet me."

"Nice to know you decided not to spend the whole day in the pub then." I shook my head at his comment. "I'll be there in a few." I heard him hang up just as Fatboy knocked on the door.

I watched as Poppy emerged a few minutes later and closed the door behind her, her bag on her arm. They climbed into Fatboy's car and headed drove off. Finally!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I have seriously missed being able to do this." Joey said as he kissed me with such an intense passion that I hadn't felt since before the crash. My hands were already pushing his jacket off despite the fact he was only just through the door. "Someone's impatient."

"I haven't been able to be with you for weeks. Excuse me if I'm not being patient." I told him as I pulled his top off; attacking his broad shoulders and muscular chest with kisses. Joey moaned as I kissed around his nipple as he groaned louder. I was desperate for his touch as we moved into the front room and onto the sofa; Joey underneath me right now.

Joey's hands found their way under my red checked shirt before quickly undoing each button, slipping the shirt off my body and placing his lips on my bare shoulder as he made his way across to my neck; I felt him branding me as his in what would be an obvious visible place, despite our rules of not doing so but I was too in the sensations he was causing my body to care. I groaned in pleasure and knew it was turning him on even more.

Being with Joey like this, I couldn't believe how amazing he made me feel; we hadn't been together physically many times yet after Derek's interference of forcing Joey to stay away from me and then in dying it became a bit of a buzz kill. My hands found his buckle and I tried to open it quick as he began to undo my bra.

We were so wrapped up in each other that we didn't even hear the rattle of the front door opening. We only broke our intense kiss when we heard a gasp of horror.

"What do you think you're doing?" I lifted my head to see Dot standing in the doorway, my eyes widening in shock.

Leaning down, I grabbed my shirt from the floor and threw it back on, also handing Joey his in the process. "I didn't expect anyone to be home. I'm sorry. We're gonna go."

I grabbed Joey's hand and pulled him out the house before Dot could say anything else.

This day was just getting worse and now I was left horny as hell. Deciding we had no choice, Joey led me back home to face my dysfunctional family. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day...

* * *

**A/N: So this turned out to be harder than I thought it would be to write. I felt like doing a one shot based on the upcoming week on Eastenders for Joey and Lauren. It's not my best work but I wanted to try writing all from Lauren's P.O.V. (which I found very challenging) so hope you like it. Plus I have no idea how this will be played out on EE so it made it even harder to try and set up the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts and any feedback! Thanks :)**


End file.
